Life as the Blind Bandit
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: Toph has moved and is starting school. it is in modern times but there is still bending, romance, it depends on how it flows Taang for sure
1. starting school

**Life as the Blind Bandit**

**Disclaimer: I am not the lucky owner of avatar.**

**A/N I couldn't think of what to write in Yin and Baang and I was really bored so I started this enjoy.**

Chapter one: starting school

"Toph, are you sure you don't want someone to help you around, you could miss something with your cane." Poppy asked her daughter as she dropped her off at school.

"I'll be fine mom." Sighed Toph.

"Ok, well I'll pick you up after school good bye" Poppy answered somewhat reluctantly. Toph waved good bye and as soon as her mom was far enough away, she hid her cane behind the bush at the front of the school.

New school new life, maybe people wouldn't treat her different if they didn't know right away that she was blind. She walked into the school "looking" for her locker. She casually felt along the numbers making it seem as if she was just running her fingers along the wall. When she felt hers she stopped, she listened for the almost silent clicks as she turned the numbers, and opened her locker. She personalized her locker to her liking, putting up an indented picture of her favorite earth benders and hiding her MP3 player behind her science book. She was just getting the things she needed for her first few classes, when a girl walked up behind her.

"Hi, you must be new here." The voice was sincere but there was something about it that bugged Toph.

"Must be." Toph answered bitterly.

"Well I'm Katara, if you need any help finding your classes or anything, just let me know." Katara offered.

"Well actually, do you know where Mr. Iroh's class is?" Toph asked reluctantly. She hadn't met the teachers yet so she hadn't been able to memorize their vibrations. That was the way Toph saw, she would feel the vibrations in the earth and she could tell ware things where and who was who.

"That's my first hour, come on, I'll take you there." Katara said excitedly. "Oh and I really like your eyes they're so pretty." She added. Toph was unsure of what to say, as she couldn't see so she settled on,

"Yours too." And she thought all and all she'd had worst first days.

**A/N so what do you think? Just so you know this is modern day, but with bending. R&R or suffer the wrath of my alter ego.**


	2. The Get to Know You Game

**Disclaimer: owning avatar would be like blowing up the preppy girls at school**

**A/N thanks everyone for your reviews :) it was most excellent in the way of informing me of your wishes. Sorry I'm in a Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure mood on with the chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Get to Know You Game

"So, do you want to sit next to me?" Katara asked.

"Sure, will you save me a seat; I have to go talk to Mr. Iroh about something." Toph asked. Katara nodded her head, and Toph walked to the front of the class.

"Mr. Iroh?" Toph started, "I'm blind, but I don't want anyone to know, so could you record your lessons for me, I can't really take notes?" Toph requested. She had never been into brail so she never learned she preferred to listen to things, even in English she just had to record what she would normally write and give it to the teacher.

"Of coarse I will." Mr. Iroh answered somewhat startled to find out that his newest student was blind. In fact she was the first blind student to ever enroll in his history of bending class. It was a class to help the students that could bend to learn about its origins and different techniques of the bending styles. Toph walked back to her seat next to Katara and some bald kid. A few minuets later the bell rang.

"Good morning class, and welcome back." Iroh started his welcome back speech, "Many of you will probably have succeeded in losing a few brain cells watching TV this summer, so I will do my best to help you not show it. We will be playing get to know you games, so that you may become familiar with your classmates. The game we will play is around the world, one person will start by saying their name and something about themselves, such as places they've been or foods they like, and anyone who likes or has done the same thing will stand up and the person will choose one of the people that stand up and say something different about themselves. You in the front, uh (he checked the roll) Katara you may start." Katara stood up and said.

"Well I'm Katara and I um… walk to school." Four people stood up, the boy sitting next to Toph, a boy with jet black hair and a scar over his right eye, a girl with pitch black hair that resembled the boy, and a girl with white as snow hair. "Um, you guy with the scar." Katara picked. The boy blushed a little at the mention of his scar while his sister smirked.

"I'm Zuko, and I play video games." Zuko said. At this the entire class stood up except for Toph, for some reason _video _games never caught her interest. But when everyone started staring at her she wished she had stood up, it seemed that playing video games was like a law among children here.

"You don't play video games!?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Never caught my interest." Toph answered and she glared at them all almost daring them to question her further.

"cough well, um you kid with the tattoo." Zuko chose gesturing to the boy next to Toph, everyone else sat down.

"I'm Aang and my favorite food is fried eggplant." Aang said. Toph stood up only to find that she was the only one who did so. "Cool, you like eggplant too!?" Aang exclaimed happily.

"Yah, it's one of my favorite foods." Toph said, she thought as long as I'm the only kid who doesn't play video games I might as well like a food everyone hates.

"Well I guess I pick you." Aang said.

"I'm Toph, and I love Elemental Fury." Toph said, if there were going to be rumors, they might as well be true. All the boys in the class stood up and the girl with black hair that looked like Zuko.

"Um, you, the girl." Toph chose.

"I'm Azula, and I think that Toph is weird." She said, smirking at Toph, unfortunately Mr. Iroh wasn't paying attention. Most of the class stood up, but the girl with white hair, Aang, Katara, and Zuko all stayed sitting down. Toph really didn't care what the class thought. Although someone should teach them manners, so she Earth bended all their feet into the ground with a twist of her foot. The kids tried to move their feet but couldn't. And when they pulled their hardest Toph let them out, and they all fell to the floor. Then the bell rang, and it was time for their next class.

"Katara, could you tell me where Mr. Bumi's class is." Toph asked as she got our of her seat.

"Sure." Katara agreed, and told her how to get to Mr. Bumi's class.

**A/N so how was it, the eggplant thing was to give Aang and Toph something in common. Well R&R please**


	3. Lunch

**Disclaimer: Owning Avatar is not one of my hobbies.**

**A/N since I didn't say anything I'm updating, but I won't update again unless I get at least one review.**

Chapter 3: Lunch

Nothing happened during her next classes, just more get to know you games, all of which ended in at least one person being tripped with Earth bending. Lunch time came and as soon as she walked into the cafeteria Katara ran up to her.

"Do you want to sit with my friends and me?" She asked, taking her place in line.

"Sure." Toph answered standing behind her. They grabbed their trays and got their "food". Toph was surprised to learn that Katara's friends included Aang, Zuko, some kid with a short ponytail, a kid with lots of scruffy hair, and the white haired girl from Mr. Iroh's class.

"Hey guys, this is Toph. Toph, this is Jet, (she pointed to the boy with scruffy hair), This is Yue, (she pointed to the girl with white hair), And this is my brother Sokka (she pointed to the guy with a ponytail) and I believe you know Aang and my boyfriend Zuko." Katara introduced.

"Hello." Toph said.

"So Toph, where are you from?" Aang asked.

"Ba Sing Se, my parents decided they wanted a change, so I convinced them to move out here, I hate big cities." Toph answered.

"That's cool." Sokka said. And there was as awkward silence afterwards.

"So you're an Earth bender." Katara said breaking the silence.

"Yep, my parents don't like me to, but I do it anyways." Toph said, then she almost slapped herself, how was she going to explain why her parents didn't want her Earth bending. Sure enough Jet asked,

"Why don't your parents like you Earth bending?" Well it was going to come out sooner or later.

"You guys promise to keep it a secret?" Toph asked. They all nodded. "Now don't freak out, but I'm blind." She said and waited for their reactions. After her words sunk in there was a sight Toph found very amusing. Sokka fell out of his seat, Aang spit out the milk he was drinking, and Katara practically jumped out of her seat in surprise. The only ones who managed to stay calm were Zuko and Yue, although Yue did look really surprised.

"You're blind!?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Toph said unsure of what to say.

"How can you get around if you're blind?" Yue asked.

"Well, I see with vibrations, I can feel everything through the earth, I have small holes in the bottom of my shoes so that I can see, it's harder when my feet are covered." Toph explained.

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Aang asked.

"Because everyone always treats me different when they find out I'm blind they try to help me do everything, and I don't need help, I thought that if everyone knew I could do what ever, then when they did find out they wouldn't treat me different, and I felt that Sokka." Said Toph.

"Felt what?" asked Sokka nervously.

"You were calling me crazy." Said Toph.

"No I wasn't." Lied Sokka. And the next thing he knew he was waist deep in the floor.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell; you're hart beats faster when you lie." Toph said and she sent him flying out of the ground and into his seat.

"Toph, you are amazing!" Exclaimed Aang.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"Your Earth bending, you barely flinched, and Sokka was waist deep in the earth!" Aang said. Toph shrugged.

"Toph, do you want to hang out with us today?" Katara asked her.

"Sure, but it will take some planning to convince my parents that you guys are responsible." Toph said.

"I think I can help with that." Sokka said, and they started planning on how to convince Toph's parents.

**A/N well if you want more you're going to have to review this time, the only reason you got a chapter, is because I got a brain blast. And a question, do you think I should still have the avatar or no, I'm still debating.**


	4. Sokka's plan

**Disclaimer: what do you think? No**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews :) and tophfan, thanks for pointing out the fact that I forgot about them, now I can apologize. I'm sorry I forgot about Jet and Zuko. Oh and just so you know, all of Toph's books the letters pop out so she can read them. Well here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4: Sokka's Plan

The rest of the school day flew by, without any event. But in 7th hour Toph started to get nervous, what if the plan didn't work, it would be back to spending all day in her room listening to movies and music. The bell rang, she went to her locker, and prepared for stage one. First she grabbed all her books, even though she had no homework, and put them in her backpack. Then she loosened the seems in her backpack, so that it couldn't carry the weight. Then she got into position, waiting just in front of the door. When her parents came she put on the backpack and walked out the door. Suddenly she "tripped" she did a face plant, her backpack broke and her books went flying everywhere. Her parents saw this happen and were horrified, but before they could even get out of the car, Toph was helped up, her books were gathered together, and a Water bender healed any scrapes she had with her healing abilities. They ran out to see if their daughter was ok.

"Honey, are you ok why didn't you have your cane?" Poppy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine mom, thanks to my new friends and I don't need my cane." Toph answered.

"I'd like to thank you for helping my daughter." Lao said.

"It's know problem, we're very responsible." Said Aang who got kicked by Toph.

"Mom, can I hang out with my new friends today?" Toph asked anxiously.

"Well… ok but you have to be home by eight 'o' clock." Poppy said.

"Thanks Mom." Toph said, and waved goodbye to her parents as they left. "That was brilliant, it worked." Toph exclaimed.

"Why couldn't you just ask your parents?" Zuko questioned.

"Because, if I did it would take about a year before my parents trusted you." Toph answered.

"Are you serious!?" Jet asked.

"Dead serious." Toph answered.

"Well why are we just standing here, let's go." Aang said. And they all left to go to Jet's house.

**A/N so did you like it? I still want to know if I should have the Avatar in this story or just have him be an Air bender. Well R&R or eat some burnt chips. I did that once it was gross.**


	5. The Walk

**Disclaimer: when someone starts a burnt chip company, and they do well, I'll own Avatar.**

**A/N well I hope you've all had some very yucky burnt chips except tophfan. Because no one reviewed except tophfan I really want reviews but I like this story a lot so you guys lucked out except tophfan. And no I'm not being paid every time I say except tophfan, I just think she's exceptional.**

Chapter 5: The Walk

"So where do you live Jet?" Toph asked as they walked.

"Well, I 'live' with my parents, but that's my parent's house, I have a tree house in the woods behind my parents house." Jest answered.

"A tree house, like up off the ground?" Toph asked.

"Well yah." Said Jet, "Is there a problem?"

"Hmm let me think, maybe, I'M BLIND I can't see if my feet leave the ground." Toph said rudely.

"Oh, yah I forgot." Jet said embarrassed.

"It's no problem I'll just Earth bend myself up there. " Toph said. As they were walking Three girls came out of no ware (Or that's what it seemed to every one else, Toph knew that they had been following them for quite some time). One of them was the girl that teased Toph in Mr. Iroh's class.

"If it isn't little miss Toph I hear your blind, how tragic." Said Azula in mock concern.

"The only thing tragic around here is going to be your face when I'm through with you." Toph said.

"You couldn't beat me if you live depended on it." Azula said.

"You want to bet you stay where I can see you, and I can beat you without braking a sweat." Toph challenged. Azula just Laughed but her one of her friends said,

"You can't see you're blind?"

"If I can't see where you are how would I be able to do this?" Toph countered and Earth bended her feet to the ground and shot them about twenty feet into the air. Azula didn't even look concerned at her friend's predicament.

"Where can you see?" Azula asked.

"On the ground." Toph answered.

"So if I were to jump?" Azula asked.

"I might miss you, but I'll still probably hit you, but if you want to jump I get someone telling me where you are." Toph said.

"You're talking like we're actually going to fight."

"Oh, I understand if you're scared if I were fighting me I'd be scared to." Toph had said the magic words.

"I'm not scared." Azula countered.

"Prove it, right here right now just me and you and Aang to tell me where you jump, Fire bender." Toph challenged.

"Fine." Agreed Azula. And it took Aang a minute to realize he was involved in this. Azula started by thrusting her arm forward shooting the fire right towards Toph, Toph yawned and flicked her wrist, and the Earth jumped up stopping the flames then Toph turned her foot forward and it came rushing a Azula who jumped over it just to sink into the Earth and come out encased in a rock coxcomb and unable to move.

"For a moment I really thought I was going to have more of a challenge." Toph said disappointedly. Then she continued walking and the others followed suit. When they were out of earshot Sokka screamed,

"That was awesome, amazing, I mean Azula was the best bender in school she's beat everyone in the school!"

"Jeez, no need to blow out my Ear drums. Azula was easy, but that just because she didn't think I was a threat, that won't happen again."

"But seriously," Sokka continued, "I bet you could beat the Boulder."

"You're right; I could beat that idiot in my sleep." Toph agreed.

"Hey, maybe you could go to Elemental Fury and enter." Aang said excitedly.

"That's a great idea!" Toph exclaimed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, there are some Air benders in Elemental Fury, something could happen to her." Katara pointed out.

"You're right, Aang I need your help." Toph said.

"How can I help?" Aang asked.

"I have a plan." Toph said.

**A/N no Zuko and Yue did not fall of the face of the Earth. they just were very quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Well R&R, and don't do drugs.**


	6. Jet's house

**Disclaimer: I disclaim owning Avatar.**

**A/N TOPHFAN I 3 YOUR FACE!! You are awesome, and you are like officially my only reviewer. So thank you, I am glad that at least one person likes my story, you are so so so so so so so cool. Well, tophfan, enjoy that chapter. Oh and Mir, you don't count 'cause all you did was tell me to go to different stuff on youtube, although I did enjoy it. p.s. sorry for the long wait**

Chapter 6: Jet's house.

When they all arrived at Jet's house, Aang asked,

"What's your plan?" Aang asked.

"Well you're the Avatar you have to be a pretty good Air bender, you could train me so that I'll be able to feel the air currents and tell what's going on." Toph explained

"How did you know I was the Avatar?" Asked Aang aghast

"I could tell the moment your feet touched the ground. Every bender has a different rhythm in their hart beat. Zuko's hart for example beats in forced way like punches, but Katara's sways back and fourth, and Air benders flutter while Earth benders are steady like a drum and you do a mixture of all four." Toph explained. Everyone stared at her as if she had just burst out speaking German.

"cough um… well that's, um interesting." Sokka said completely thrown.

"What about non-benders?" Asked Jet.

"If you're asked about yours, it is a quick and angry jab most of the time." Toph answered.

"What's mine like?" Asked Sokka.

"Like someone repeatedly tripping." Toph answered and Sokka glared at her. "So Aang, will you train me?" Toph asked again.

"Sure." Answered Aang.

"Great, lets get on the ground so I can fight you." Toph said decisively.

"Fight you?" Aang asked worried.

"It is the only way, I'll never learn unless I fight you." Toph answered.

"Ok." Agreed Aang quietly, and they excited the tree house.

**A/N yah I know it's short but I'll update soon, I've been in school lately but it's a three day weekend. So tophfan, what did you think?**


	7. The Fight

**Disclaimer: NO AVATAR IS NOT MINE**

**A/N Well tophfan, thanks for the one and only review, I can't wait till you sign up then I can reply to your reviews. Hope you enjoy the fight.**

Chapter 7: The fight

"Now Aang, you are going to have to fight, just as if you were fighting anyone else." Toph ordered.

"Um… ok." Was Aang's response. Toph stood there listening with all her might, Aang jumped, he weight was mostly on his left foot, but his right foot pushed slightly against the ground. She shot to the right, four fist sized rocks right into the chest. Aang came crashing down, and Toph quickly covered his wrists and ankles in stone.

"Come, on Twinkletoes, you can do better than that." Toph exclaimed.

"Twinkletoes?" Aang asked, and Toph responded by liquidizing the ground beneath his feet, and she shot up into the air with the help of his Air bending.

"Twinkletoes." She confirmed. Aang blew some wind at Toph, who felt Aang get considerably lighter before she fell over. When she did she sunk into the ground and came up right behind Aang pushing him down, and once again trapping him.

"That's better, now one more time and I think I've got it." Toph commanded and took her stance.

"Toph, could you let me up?" Aang asked stuck to the ground.

"Sorry." Toph said, sounding like she didn't mean it then released him. Aang smiled to himself, he was going to get her this time. He took in a deep breath, and shot it in a huge arc at Toph, who yawned and brought up a V shaped slab of earth and shot it right at him. Aang jumped up and spun in the air creating thin strips of sharp Air at each of his hands. He slipped them around Toph and brought her into the Air. Aang looked at Toph and for a moment felt like he was looking at a terrified little girl, soon she was gone and Toph was back, attempting to Earth bend. She thrust he hands up and stomped her hands down. The force of her stomp was to much for Aang to hold and he droped her as he fell to the ground. Toph, for the first time in her life, screamed. Then the next thing she knew everything was still, no noise, no wind, no earth.

**A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. I love cliff hangers, and don't worry, I'll update soon, if you review, tophfan, what did you think?**


	8. Nick Names

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not the owner of Avatar, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction, if I did.**

**A/N Yay, more reviewers, thanks for reviewing but I doubt that you're reading this when there's a cliff hanger to be dealt with.**

Chapter 8: Nick Names

"Toph, Toph wake up!" Toph heard an annoyingly sweet voice barge into her head.

"Go away, Katara!" Toph yelled, drowsily.

"Toph you need to get up." Katara pleaded.

"Put a fork in it, Sugarqueen." Toph mumbled.

"What did you just call me!?" Katara asked incredulously.

"Sugarqueen, your voice is so sweet I could gag." Toph answered.

"Toph, sit up right now!" Katara commanded in her firmest voice.

"Still sweet." Toph teased, but she got up.

"Toph how many fingers am I holding up?" Sokka asked urgently, like he'd seen done in the movies.

"Oh no! I can't tell, I must have gone blind!" Toph shouted in mock horror.

"Oh, right." Sokka said sheepishly.

"Toph I'm so sorry I can't believe I dropped you." Aang apologized shamefaced.

"Are you kidding, that was the best fight ever, and now I know, if they pick me up stomp before I get to high." Toph exclaimed.

"It was foolish, Aang should have known better than to take you where you couldn't see, or Earth bend." Zuko declared.

"What are you talking about, Hothead, it's not like my opponents won't use that to their advantage." Toph countered.

"Hothead, Sugarqueen, Twinkletoes, are you giving everyone a nick name!?" Jet asked.

"I'm working on it, Treefeet." Toph answered.

"Treefeet!? That's stupid!" Jet exclaimed.

"Well until I get to know you better it will have to do, I mean have you seen the way you climb trees?" Toph informed him.

"Do I get a name?" Sokka asked.

"Sure thing, Snoozles." Toph said.

"SNOOZLES!?" Sokka exclaimed.

"I like that word, plus, I can tell you sleep a lot." Toph said. Sokka looked at her as if she was reading minds, and she just laughed. "Now, Yue, that means moon right, well lets see, what would be a good name for you hmm… I know, Moonlight. You do seem like the only sane one in this group." Toph decided. Yue blushed.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Toph could tell she was shy, that's why she decided not to pick on her.

"Well I better make sure you didn't get hurt." Katara said, and Aang cringed. Katara took out some water, wrapped around her hands and ran her hands over Toph. "Good news, nothing's wrong, just a few bruises and scrapes, which I patched right up." Katara announced. Aang looked relieved.

"What time is it?" Toph asked.

"Um…" Yue checked her watch, "It's a little after 6:00." Toph sighed,

"I should be getting back, before my parents think I'm being irresponsible." Toph said down cast. And everyone present started laughing.

**A/N sorry this took longer than expected, because I wrote this whole other chapter about Toph going to the spirit world, but it didn't work, so I had to start over, and consider yourselves lucky, because I have a history test tomorrow, but I decided to write this chapter before I finish studying. Anyways R&R, It makes me happy :) **


	9. The Accident

**Disclaimer: look it up**

**A/N I really should be writing in Yin and Baang, but I really wanted to write some Taang, so I had to get this chapter out of the way oh and I realized that Toph was supposed be back by 6 and she left a little after, so we're changing the time. It was a little after 5:30 and just so you know Mr. Bumi teaches Earth bending p.s. In case you care I got an A on my history test Yay me.**

Chapter 9: The accident

The next day at school, all the other students gave Toph wide birth. she didn't know why but she didn't give it much thought. She entered Mr. Iroh's class and took her seat next to Katara and Aang. Iroh began handing out paper.

"I want you to answer the following questions about your self, so I may get to know you better." Toph smiled. She'd been expecting this she whispered to Katara,

"What's the first question?"

"Your favorite color." Katara hissed back, and it went on like that till the end of class. Mr. Bumi's class was much more interesting. Mr. Bumi had decided that to find out where everyone was at in their bending, they would be holding a tournament.

"The first pair will be, Toph and Yen." Bumi yelled out. Yen stood up confidently, but Toph just got up as if she didn't care either way. Yen took his stance, and Toph immediately found about ten unprotected points, while she took her horse stance. When the whistle was blown the kid immediately jumped into the air. Toph noticed the slight pressure on his left foot before he reached the air. Toph swung her arms diagonally towards him forced him into the wall, as he fell he brought up two boulders threw them into the air and kicked them at Toph, who caught them, morphed them into one ball and knocked the poor kid into the ground and encased him with stone so tight he couldn't move an inch compassionately she left a place for his mouth. Mr. Bumi smiled, her technique was flawless, never leaving an opening and never hesitating to attack her opponents ruthlessly. Toph seemed almost bored as she was fighting, then it was the last match, Toph verses Haru. Haru stood up, he wasn't nervous, or cocky, and Toph stood up once again looking indifferent. Haru took a stance, and Toph realized, he kept everything basically protected. She took her stance, and there was nothing basic about it, it completely protected every one of her vulnerable spots. She waited for him to make the first move, he complied. He was the first person not to jump as high as they could upon fighting Toph, he did a sweeping motion that gathered more stones as the went farther and sent it strait at Toph. Who formed her hands into an arrow and went right through it and at the very end grabbed two rocks and chucked them at Haru. Haru caught the rocks and using the momentum spun and threw them back a Toph. She then broke them, and as she did so sent a tremor through the ground right at Haru knocking him into the air, and while he was in the air Toph encased his hands and feet together.

"The winner is Toph." Mr. Bumi exclaimed. Oh those words sounded good to Toph, even if had taken no effort it was still great to be known as the best. Math was no duller than yesterday, and in science she "accidentally" set, dark and depressing girl's hair on fire during an experiment. So all in all, it was working out to be a great day. She walked into the lunch room extremely exuberant. When she sat down Katara immediately started talking,

"I'm very proud of you Toph, I thought, that you'd be suspended by now for fighting."

"What are you talking about Katara, Mr. Bumi was having a tournament." Toph said confused.

"Oh no that, although congratulations on winning, I thought you would have picked a fight with Azula by now." Katara clarified.

"Why would I pick a fight with Azula?" Toph asked suspiciously.

"Oh!" said Katara surprised, "Well she kind of, sort of, told the entire school that you were blind." She whispered the end. Toph turned her head over to Azula with a look on her face that would make strong men cringe, Azula, was stronger than most men, and a girl, she took it with a smile. For a moment it looked as if Toph was about to get up and fight Azula then and there, Sokka was starting to get excited. But then, Toph hid her emotions one again, and turned back to her meal, no one notice her twitch her foot and incase Azula's ankles in stone. But everyone notice tried to get up, but her feet were stuck so she naturally pulled harder then her feet were free and she when tumbling off her bench. Everyone looked away, not wanting to be laid to blame but there was one girl, who sat there, "looking" strait at her with a broad smile on her face. This angered Azula even more; she shot a flame at her careful not to move an inch and smiled as she watched it make contact with her face.

**A/N alter ego, yes this is a good spot to leave off. Me, but two cliff hangers in three chapters!! Alter ego, that's what makes it such a good place to stop. Me but that's just so mean. Alter ego, I guess you'll have to lose sleep over it. Me ok, Oh and don't for get R&R while I'm loosing sleep**


	10. The Realization

**Disclaimer: insert lame joke here, no I don't own avatar**

**A/N I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated if forever I feel horrible, I blame it on my alter ego. Alter ego: hey, I'm not the lazy bum who wasn't writing. Me: we're the same person, so I say it was your side that was being lazy. Alter ego: that's just rude. Me: you are always trying to get me to be meaner. Alter ego:tries to come up with a good argument but can't and stalks off Me: on with the story. **

Chapter 10

For a moment all Toph knew was pain. It was penetrating every fiber of her being. She couldn't think strait, she thought she heard someone screaming but she wasn't sure who it was. The pain made her loose her senses she didn't know where she was it was like she was trapped in an endless black hole. For the first time in her life, she was terrified, yes she had been slightly scared before when Aang had lifted her off the ground, but she had been able to get over it, the air currents had taken the place of the ground. But here there was nothing absolutely nothing. Then there was something to arms around her, salty cheeks landing on her face. And although the agonizing pain was there, she knew she wasn't alone. The screaming stopped and she realized it had been her. She wondered who this person was. She felt so safe in his arms. She then felt the pain be replaced by a soothing feeling and she lost consciousness in those safe strong arms.

"Shh, don't wake her." She heard Aang's voice whisper.

"I'm just glad we were close to the drinking fountain; otherwise there would have been serious scaring." Toph suddenly felt a jabbing pain in her head and she groaned.

"Toph, are you alright?" Aang asked urgently.

"Yah, yah, I'm fine Twinkletoes, but what happened?" She questioned.

"Well, Azula shot some fire at your face, and you started screaming like crazy, then I came over to calm you down and you stopped screaming, the Katara bended the water from the drinking fountain, and used it to heal you, then you went unconscious, that was all a few hours ago, now you are in your room." Aang answered. Toph was startled, not by Azula, or Katara, but by the fact that those strong arms, those safe arms, belonged to Aang. It shocked her because even now her all her conscious self wanted to do was get back in those arms again. Then she wondered, why did he grab me, was just because we're friend, or was it something more. Oh how Toph hoped it was something more, because she realized right then that for her it was something more.

**A/N yes I know it's short but I love it to pieces, do tell me what you think, also I'd need some verbal punishment for not updating so long so that it doesn't happen again. R&R**


	11. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I'll own Avatar when my computer can a splod your head**

**A/N sorry for talking so long, I'm a bad girl, but I'm so excited, this chapter is so fun, you must review, or I'll be majorly disappointed.**

Chapter 11: The Talk

When Toph woke up on Monday, there was only one thing on her mind payback. Azula had been suspended, but not expelled, because she claimed it was an accident. She claimed she meant to stop it before it hit her face just to scare her. So she was suspended for using her bending in the cafeteria. Toph decided to use the few days without Azula to find the best way to get her back. As far as Toph was concerned, she had been humiliated in the cafeteria now everyone would think she was the helpless little blind girl, and she was determined to prove to them that they were wrong. She got dressed quickly, and ran downstairs to get breakfast. It was really early but if she didn't leave before her parents woke up, they wouldn't let her go to school, and that would just ruin her reputation even more. She went into the kitchen, got a chair and reached behind the cookbooks for a candy bar. Her parents tried to hide them from her, claiming she ate too many sweets, but they didn't know that she could see with her feet. After locating a hundred grand, she got down; put the chair back, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door to school. As she was shoving the candy bar down her throat she realized she had to be at least two hours before school started, so she took a detour and headed towards where Katara had said her house was. When she arrived in the neighborhood, she listened intently to the beats inside, most were unfamiliar, but in when house she recognized the flowing Water benders beat, who was walking around the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Toph walked up to the door and knocked quietly. Katara came to open the door, and smiled when she saw it was Toph.

"Hey Toph, what are you doing here?" She asked good-naturedly standing aside to let her in.

"I left early, otherwise my parents would have kept me home, so I thought I'd come to your place." Toph answered, coming inside.

"Your parents would really do that?" Katara asked.

"Are you kidding? If they had their way, I'd have someone helping me around, and a seeing eye lemur." Toph answered hysterically.

"Seeing eye lemur?" Katara asked.

"Yah, they're for the very rich, lemurs are highly intelligent creatures, and they screech in different frequencies so that the blind can tell what's going on." Toph explained.

"Are you serious?" Katara asked incredulously.

"No!" laughed Toph, "It's a joke, one time I found a lemur that had escaped from the zoo and I took care of it for a while and to get it into school I told them it was my seeing eye lemur. I'm always making jokes about it; I still can't believe they fell for it."

"Well, it does sound very convincing." Katara laughed. After that there was a friendly silence. Toph once again found herself dwelling on the memory of being in Aang's arms; she almost wanted something else to happen just for the chance to be in his arms again.

"Whatcha thinkin' about." Katara asked noticing the faint smile on the blind Earth Bender's face. To Katara's surprise Toph blushed a deep crimson red.

"Oh, um… I was thinking about how to, um, get back at Azula." Toph blustered.

"You expect me to believe that!?" Asked Katara, "Now spill it, who were you thinking about?" Toph thought a moment.

"You promise not to tell a soul." Toph asked sternly.

"Of, course not, I won't even write it in my journal." Katara promised.

"I- I was thinking about Aang." Toph almost whispered. It was one of those rare moment when Toph let down her emotional barriers and let her emotions show on her face. A small smile was seen and a look of longing, Katara thought that it was so cute, she just had to do something to help.

"Aren't you going to laugh?" Toph asked almost (but no quite) threateningly.

"Laugh? No, no I'm not going to laugh, you guys would make a great couple, Aang once had a crush on me, he was so sad when I started going out with Zuko…" and on and on she went talking non-stop, Toph half listened, while thinking of how nice it felt to have told someone about her crush. She was so used to not being able to tell anyone about anything, back in the city, if you told anyone anything you wanted secret it ended up in the school gossip column.

"… Can I do your hair and make-up?" Asked Katara looking at Toph."

"No." Toph answered sounding like she thought that Katara was crazy

"Oh, come-on, it would be so fun I could do your hair in ringlets, and you would look great in pale green eye shadow." Katara pleaded.

"No, I may not no what it looks like but it sounds girly and my reputation will need some serious recovering since everyone has learned that I'm blind, I'm not going to go girly." Toph said. Katara laughed, and then she thought there must be a way to get them together. A few moments later Sokka stumbled in.

"Breakfast is on the table." Katara answered before Sokka had the chance to say anything. He stumbled into the kitchen and engulfed the food laid out for him. Soon it was time for school, and they wall walked out the door and headed for school, Toph wondered what the day would hold for her, how the students would treat her, how many would find themselves sunk waist deep in the earth, or more importantly, how would she hide her crush on Aang.

A/N you should kill me or form an angery mob or something i feel so quilty if it helps i have a lot of the next chapter written and for the chapter after i wrote a taangy moment. please be mad at me and tell me in a review


	12. Lessons taught

**Disclaimer: I'll own avatar when people stop giving me strange looks in public**

**A/N NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! I watched avatar day of black sun grrrrrrrrr, I hated it no no no no it didn't happen. sigh ok I'm calm, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 12: lessons taught

When Toph entered the school she was greeted by a dozen different rumors spreading instantly. She sighed, time to do damage control, she thought. She stepped determinedly away from Katara and walked defiantly to her locker and opened it. A girl walked up behind her, Toph turned around before she could make a sound, this caught the girl off guard.

"Um… do you need help getting your stuff?" she asked pleasantly. A do-gooder, Toph had been expecting a snot-nosed brat to make a "clever" comment.

"Nah, it's ok, I got it." Toph answered.

"Ok, well if you need any help just ask." The girl answered and walked off. Toph collected her junk from her locker, and walked to her next class. She took her usual spot between Katara and Aang. Just act normal, she thought to herself. The bell rang and class started.

"Today we will be studying the techniques of Earth benders." Mr. Iroh started, "Their movements, reflecting their element, are sturdy and forceful. The use kicks and punches to bend their element…" it was about here when I fire bender raised their hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Iroh asked.

"Why is Toph in this class?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Iroh questioned confused.

"Why is Toph in this class, she's blind, she couldn't possibly bend." The obnoxious Fire bender stated. At this Toph laughed, long and hard.

"Why are you laughing, are you deaf as well as blind?" She shot snottily.

"I'm not deaf, I'm laughing because you are the biggest idiot I've ever met." Toph answered.

"For what wondering why a non-bender is in this class." She retorted.

"No, because I can bend you dork." Toph informed her.

"No you can't, you blind." The Fire bender said confused.

"I'm blind! Really?! Oh…my… Gosh, why didn't anybody tell me?!" Toph exclaimed. "Well, since I'm blind I couldn't possibly do this." Toph reasoned and she encased the oblivious Fire bender up to her shoulders in earth.

"Toph!" Iroh suddenly exclaimed remembering he was a figure of authority

"What? I couldn't possibly have done it, I'm blind." Toph stated innocently. Iroh used up all of his "adult" behavior trying not to laugh, so he just made Toph release the Fire bender and gave her a warning.

"She didn't really do the bending, look who she's sitting next to I bet it was just Aang." The girl's friend whispered to her. Toph jumped up and turned around.

"How DARE you say I was faking it, you think it was easy learning to bend being blind, it took work, so don't you be sore because you're an armature bender!" Toph screeched. Everyone in the room cringed. Toph then felt Aang's hand reach up and touch her arm. She calmed a little, but she wasn't about to back down. Mr. Iroh just watched in awe, this was the most interesting thing to _ever_ happen in his class.

"Right so you expect me to believe that a blind girl like you can bend?" The girl declared. Toph than surprised everyone by encasing Aang in earth so he couldn't move an inch.

"Why don't you try saying that again?" Toph challenged.

"A blind girl like you could never bend." The girl said smugly. Toph's and everyone else's attention was on the girl who was soon to be admitted into the hospital, every one that is except Aang. Aang saw the other girl move slowly into position, to attack Toph, who was currently trying to control her temper.

"Toph!" he yelled.

"I'll let you out once I've dealt with this waste of skin." Toph called back. The girl was just about to strike when Aang blew a gust of wind and knocked her off her feet. Toph tuned wondering what had happened, and the poor firebender took it as an opertunity to stike but the moment she thought this Toph kicked the ground and sent her flying to the other end of the room.

"Toph, Aang, got to the principals office imideatly.

**A/N wow, that took forever, but for those thinking this story needs a twist, just wait one more chapter, and those wating for some major taangieness just wait one more chapter, if you can't wait for me to update and want it to be fast pressure me so I feel guilty, my alter ego is making me lazy R&R**


	13. an unfortunate event

**Disclaimer: I'll own avatar when little sisters stop being annoying**

**A/N THE WESTERN AIRTEMPLE ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT "Hey Zuko here" "he probably just covered himself in honey so Appa would lick him" "your right Toph lets go give him a medal the your not as big a jerk as you could have been award." Those are a few of my favorite lines if you haven't seen it I'm sorry. Well this chapter is like one of my all time favorite things I've ever written**

Chapter 13 an unfortunate event

"Toph and Aang, this behavior is un acceptable." Principal Oazi fumed. "Toph this is the second time in two days you've been involved in a fight." Toph was about to talk back, Azula had attacked her, and those two nitwits had literally asked for it, but Aang sensed her outburst and warned her with a stomp on her foot to be quiet it hurt surprisingly a lot but Toph got the message.

"You two will be in this office during Lunch and after school, and if you make the slightest noise you…will…be…suspended." He seethed. Toph found this quite unfair but remembering Aang warning she shut her mouth. "Return to your classes." Oazi dismissed them. Toph tripped on a chair on her way out, but Aang caught her, blushing furiously she got out of his arms and walked out.

"Toph what happened why did you trip?" Aang asked worriedly.

"It was nothing, I just wasn't paying attention because I was mad." Toph answered offhandedly but in reality she was worried, she hadn't seen the chair, and it wasn't because she was mad, in her vision it wasn't there. Toph pondered on this all day, and she found no answer to her question, what had happened. Luckily she didn't trip again her reputation couldn't handle it. She and Aang made sure to find their friends and tell them not to wait and that they'd meet up with them at Jet's tree house. Staying after was as boring as ever, Toph, who couldn't write or read sat there, thinking about what had happened. Time passed slow but finally they could leave. Toph and Aang where walking in a peaceful silence. Toph was wondering how to get the conversation going when all of a sudden everything was gone. She stopped in her tracks she couldn't see, everything was gone. She was alone in a world of nothingness. Then Aang's voice rang out,

"Toph is something wrong."

"I-I can't see." Toph stuttered barely believing it.

"What?" Aang questioned disbelievingly. Toph started to really panic, her walls disappeared and she let her emotion show.

"It's gone, everything is gone, I can't see!!" She screamed to a world for all she knew was empty, for all she knew was surrounding her and laughing silently at the poor blind girl tears streamed down her face. Suddenly she lost all of her strength and started dropping to the ground. Aang ran over and caught her in his arms and picked her up and started walking in an unknown direction. Toph couldn't even move her mouth. A minuet later her body started listening to her.

"Put me down I can walk." Toph declared.

"No." Aang answered. Toph was shocked, he never argued at least not with her, because she _always _won.

"Put Me Down." Toph said more forcefully.

"A moment ago you couldn't even stand, I'm not putting you down." Toph didn't believe it he wasn't going to put her down, that is unless she forced him. She pushed her arm against his chest and swung her legs off his arms and landed on the ground a few feet away. Then every thing was gone again, she tried to get over it but with each passing moment she grew more frantic and frantic. Aang was standing hopelessly right where he had been when she jumped off. He wanted to help so badly the terrified look on her face was more than he could bare, but he knew she would just get away again if he tried to carry her. Toph couldn't stand no knowing a moment longer.

"Aang are you still there?" She asked helplessly.

"Yes, I'm here, please let me help you." Aang asked almost as helpless as Toph.

"O- Ok." Toph agreed, and Aang in an instant had her in his arms once more. "Could we not tell the others about this?" Toph asked.

"Sure." Aang agreed wondering why she didn't want her friends to know.

"Where are you taking me?" Toph asked.

"Your house." Aang answered calmly. He was not prepared for her response.

"WHAT!!!!! Are you- how could you- what are you thinking!! My parents wouldn't understand, they don't know I can see, what am I supposed to tell them, I've gone blind, and do you know what they would think if they saw you carrying me!?" She screeched so loud that Aang almost dropped her.

"I'm sorry I didn't think-"He started

"No you didn't." Toph interrupted.

"Well what do you propose we do?" Aang asked, almost indignantly.

"Can't we go to your house or something, and then decide what to do?" Toph asked. Aang nodded his head and changed direction. "Well can we?" Toph asked again.

"Wha- oh yes, yes you can." He said forgetting for a second that Toph couldn't see. Toph tried not to snuggle into the arms she found her self dwelling on so much, but the stresses of what had happened to her finally caught up with her and she drifted of to sleep. Looking at her peaceful face, Aang brushed the bangs out so that he could see her beautiful face more quickly and he tried not to hold her tighter, as he wished she could be his.

**A/N so there it is, that was quicker than usual, and a twist and taangieness, I hope I pleased everyone, because I sure pleased myself**


	14. Subconsciously in love

**Disclaimer: I'll own avatar when I invent a machine that allows me to enter the world of avatar**

**A/N I LOVE THIS CHAPTER, not to sound conceited but I am**

Chapter 14: Subconsciously in love

Toph woke up and for a minuet forgot what was going on, then she heard Aang's voice,

"Gyatso, please, can't she stay here for just a little bit while we try and figure out what's going on?" Aang pleaded, with someone else in the room. Toph sat up, and started to put her feet on the ground to get a better view of what was going on. But when she put her feet down, she saw nothing. She quickly pulled her feet back up, 'how am I supposed to deal with this' she thought to herself. Aang turned around and saw Toph on the couch clutching her legs and guessed what had happened.

"Aang, I don't know what we're going to be able to do." Gyatso said almost angrily, then he noticed the young girl awake.

"Toph, your awake, um, this is my guardian Gyatso, he was the doctor at the orphanage where I grew up." Aang explained. Toph was shocked she didn't know that he had grown up in an orphanage, maybe there was more to this boy than she thought.

"Before we do anything, would you like something to drink, or eat?" Gyatso asked.

"I'm ok." Toph answered sounding anything but ok.

"Ok, so I want you to tell me everything that might relate or have caused this to happen." Gyatso demanded.

"Well, when we where in Principal Ozai's office, I tripped on the plant by the door, I hadn't seen it, I saw everything else but not that." Toph said, trying not to imagine the look on Aang's face when he found out she had lied to him. She expected anger. Although she couldn't see it she was right, Aang was angry… at himself for not realizing what was going on.

"Hmm, has anything happened, that might have led up to this anything at all." Gyatso looked like he was trying to solve a thousand piece puzzle.

"Well, a few days ago Azula burned my face." Toph said thinking back. Gyatso said nothing, but examined Toph's feet closely. After a few moments he said,

"Well, it's possible that when Azula burned your face she hit a nerve, stopping your feet from sending messages to your brain." His voice sounded doubtful.

"If that's not it what else could have happened?" Toph asked urgently sensing the doubt.

"Well, you could subconsciously not want to see." Gyatso said, as if this is what he expected.

"WHAT! Why would I subconsciously not want to see, that's ridiculous, why would I want to make myself helpless?!" Toph yelled, thinking she new the answer. Who would help her if she needed help, Aang, and she knew. So her mind decided to put her in a situation so she needed Aang's help, stupid mind, now what was she going to do.

"Um, Toph is something wrong?" Aang asked. Then Toph realized that she was starting to tear the couch pillow in her hand.

"Oh, sorry no nothings wrong." She said. But Aang didn't buy it, and neither did Gyatso.

"Aang I want you to go to the store and buy me some hot chocolate." Gyatso said.

"But what about–"Aang started.

"Go now." Gyatso interrupted. Aang left unwillingly, and when he was gone Gyatso spoke again,

"Now tell me, why _would_ you want to make yourself helpless?" He asked and Toph squirmed nervously in her seat.

**A/N yah I'm going to leave it here, hmm, what would you do if you had to tell your crushes, parent/guardian you were crushing on their child. Seriously answer the question; it will give me good ideas.**


	15. Orange Juice

**Disclaimer: I'll own avatar when I have the power to control peoples minds**

**A/N well, here's the next chapter, thanks to all who answered my question, it helped me a lot so here it is.**

Chapter 15: Orange Juice

"Toph, why would you want to make yourself blind?" Gyatso asked again. Toph turned bright red then said,

"What are you talking about, I wouldn't ever want to make myself blind. Your couch is very comfy by the way." She answered

"Toph we are not discussing furniture, why would you want to make yourself blind."

"Well, I might have…" the rest of Toph's words faded off into nothingness.

"Have what?" Gyatso asked.

"Isn't Aang on the track team?" Toph asked.

"Toph that is not important." Gyatso said.

"Is he allowed to use his Air bending when he runs or no, or is there a special team for Air benders?" Toph continued.

"Toph." Gyatso said sternily

"Ok, I, um, I might, well, I might kinda, sorta, have a crush, on Aang." Toph said, glowing redder than ever.

"Oh, ok, so you think you might subconsciously be making yourself blind for his attention." Gyatso clarified, sounding just as embarrassed as Toph felt.

"It's a possibility but what am I supposed to do about it?" Toph agreed, blushing, if it was possible, even harder.

"Well, it seems that the best thing to do would be to spend more time with him, then you won't feel the need to make an excuse to be with him." Gyatso answered still sounding uncomfortable.

"Ok, I'll spend more time with him, what time is it?" Toph asked hurriedly changing the subject.

"Um, it's almost five." Gyatso answered.

"Well, I'm supposed to be home at six, could I hang out here until then."

"Sure." Gyatso answered, then Aang opened the door and handed Gyatso his hot chocolate.

**"**So, have youfigured out how to help Toph see again?" Aang asked.

"Gyatso thinks that it might be because I'm so mad at Azula, and if I get over that I should be able to see again." Toph quickly lied.

"Oh, ok." Aang responded, but there was something else in his voice that Toph couldn't quite place.

"Well, I'm just going to hang out here until six and I have to go home, until then I should probably practice walking without seeing." Toph said, and she stood up, felt that too familiar pang of fear as she felt nothing, and took a hesitant step forward. She was relieved to find that the ground was still intact. She walked around a bit and only tripped a few times.

"Aang, can I practice bending in your backyard?" She asked.

"Sure but why?" Aang agreed.

"Well at school tomorrow if I'm going to have to bend in class, I do have my reputation to worry about, I mean I'd never live down the whole 'you're a helpless blind girl' thing if I stop bending." Toph explained, happy to get her feelings off her chest.

"Alright well, come on this way." Aang said and grabbed Toph's hand to lead her to the door. Toph's hart skipped a beat and she followed him out the back door. It took her a while to get the hang of it again, and even then Aang had to catch some of the boulders to protect the house, but after a half hour she could bend as perfectly as she had before.

"Lets go inside and get a drink." Aang suggested, and Toph nodded her head in agreement. When they walked into the kitchen (Toph had figured out a way to feel around discreetly with her feet) Aang opened the refrigerator and got out some orange juice.

"Do you want orange or apple?" He asked.

"Orange." Toph answered. Aang poured them both glasses. The sat their in silence sipping their orange juice when Aang asked.

"So you going to the dance next Friday?" He asked nervously.

"Well, I was thinking about it, but it'd be hard not being able to see and all." Toph answered.

"Well if you can see by then would you like to come with me?" He asked. Toph gave him a blind disbelieving stare.

"As friends of course." Aang clarified quickly.

"Sure, you know, as friends." Toph agreed. Then she took a big sip of her orange juice and made a sour face. Aang started to laugh, and Toph joined him. "Wow, that was really tangy." She exclaimed, and they both continued to laugh.

**A/N He he, I love this chapter it makes me happy. Yes the end part is what inspired the name :) **


	16. Just Doesn't Feel That Way

**Disclaimer: Look if you haven't realized by now, you are an imbecile, I don't own avatar**

**A/N wow, I'm sorry it's been so long, I've just been really stressed with school and stuff.**

Chapter 16: Just doesn't see me that way

"Well here it goes." Toph whispered under her breath and walked into her house.

"Toph are you ok? How was school?" Her fussy mother asked to moment she saw her daughter.

"Toph, you really should have stayed home today, and why did you leave so early?" Her Father interrogated. Toph was nervous. If she did a single thing wrong she could be stuck in this house, until she was a legal adult. She glared at the ground as if she were angry.

"Look, I wanted to go to school today, I just had to finish some homework with Katara so I went to her house." Toph grumbled, "Now, I'm going to my room." And she stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. While Toph was trying to act normal for her parents, Aang was hounding his guardian for answers.

"What's wrong with Toph why can't she see?" Aang demanded.

"Aang that is a very personal question, one I cannot answer for Ms. Bei Fong." Gyatso said simply.

"Maybe I can help, just tell me." Aang pleaded.

"Oh, I know you can help, but, I still can't tell you, one thing I've learned, is when you help a patient, you keep thing confidential, or they won't trust you, or come back." Gyatso answered.

"But she doesn't need to comeback." Aang whined.

"That might be so, but I have a feeling that I'm going to need that girl to trust me." Gyatso said, almost to himself.

"Fine." Aang pouted.

"Why do you want to know?" Gyatso asked after a while. Aang surprisingly blushed,

"Um, I-I just care about my friend, that's all, no other reason, nope none at all." Aang answered quickly.

"You like her don't you?" Gyatso asked. Aang laughed nervously.

"No, of course not, we're just friends, and," Aang looked at Gyatso's face, "Yah, I like her."

"You should tell her." Gyatso said.

"That I can't do, she doesn't see me that way, we're just friends." Aang argued. Gyatso resisted the urge to slap himself in the face.

"Be subtle, but you need to tell her your feelings." Gyatso insisted.

"Ok, I'll try, but I'm telling you she doesn't see me that way." Aang agreed. Gyatso smiled. At the same time, Toph in her house, threw a pillow at her door.

"Stupid, why am I so stupid? This is the most pathetic, desperate thing ever." She mumbled to herself. "He doesn't see me that way, he made that clear when he asked me to the dance. He just wants to remain friends." Then an idea hit her, she picked up the phone in her room and dialed Katara's number.

**A/N wow, that was bad, all well R&R, tell me how much that sucked :)**


	17. Another Filler Chapter

**Disclaimer: Um, well the usual, I don't own avatar yada, yada, yada**

**A/N sorry about last chapter, I was having a bit of a writers block, but I'm trying to be quick nervous smile**

Chapter 17: another filler chapter

"Katara, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I need your help." Toph whispered into the phone.

"With what?" Katara asked curiously.

"Well, I want to get Aang to like me, and well you're good at that sort of thing, and I'm… not." Toph answered glowing redder and redder and she continued.

"Oh, Toph that is so cute, thanks for including me, it'll be so much fun, we should have a sleepover to get you ready, oh I can't wait." Katara rambled. This is why Toph liked having a friend like Katara, she could do this, if anyone came to Toph asking for help with something like that she would have laughed till her side were soar.

"So do you want me to walk home with you tomorrow, so we can pack and then you can come over and we can girlify you?" Katara asked.

"Wait, I'm not so sure I want this whole 'girlify' thing, can't we do something that is still me?" Toph asked.

"Sure, well my Dad's about to come up so I gotta go pretend I'm asleep, see yah tomorrow." Katara whispered.

"See ya." Toph responded, and then she hung up the phone. "MOM!! Toph yelled from her room not bothering to get up.

"Yes honey?" Poppy came up the stairs to see what her daughter wanted

"I have to do a bird watching project for science, but that's kind of difficult for me, so tomorrow I'm going to Katara's to sleep over, and in the morning she's going to identify birds for me, while I work on my report." Toph lied smoothly.

"Oh, ok, just be back by noon, we are all going to a protest rally against the hunting of the white hippoceros." Poppy agreed.

"Since when do you care about the hippoceros?" Asked Toph.

"Since the start of Democracy, your father is running for governor, then someday, President." Poppy smiled, and went downstairs. Toph shook her head, then laid down and took a nap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aang tried dialing Sokka's phone number again; it was busy the first time he tried.

"Hello?" Sokka asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Sokka? It's me Aang, I need your help." Aang said.

"No, for the last time I'm not going to help you with your report on Romeo and Juliet, I didn't take drama, because I can't act." Sokka refused sternly.

"That's not what I needed help with." Aang clarified.

"Oh, well what do you need help with?" Sokka asked.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Katara, ok?" Aang demanded.

"Fine, ok, whatever, now what is it?" Sokka asked impatiently.

"I have a crush on Toph, and I'm not sure how to tell her." Aang admitted.

"Hey you've come to the right place, Toph is sleeping over tomorrow with Katara, I'll do some digging for you, and asses the situation." Sokka offered importantly.

"That'd be great!" Aang exclaimed

"I'll call you tomorrow after they're asleep with the details." Sokka said.

"Talk to you, tomorrow." Aang agreed and they hung up the phone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Then next day at school was uneventful although Toph did realize she was running out of time before Azula came back to school and she had yet figure out a way to get back at her. In earth bending class, she was worried that something might go wrong, but she made up for it by being overly aggressive, no one was able to get in any attacks. It was halfway through her last hour, English, when she realized Katara didn't know she was really "blind" and some things might be hard to explain, like why she had no idea where she was going for example. There was only one option she was going to have to tell Katara about her problem.

"Hey Toph." Katara greeted at Toph's Locker.

"Katara I have to tell you something important, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not Zuko, not Yue, not Jet, not anybody." Toph got right to the point.

"Of course what is it?" Katara asked with concern.

"Well, right now, I can't see, at all, I've memorized the school, but, well, I haven't memorized your house, so, yah, just thought you might need to know." Toph explained. Katara was stunned to silence for a bit then she asked,

"How did this happen?"

"That I'm not saying here, I'll tell you when we get to your house." Toph was avoiding talking about it; after all it was pathetic, and embarrassing.

"Ok." Katara didn't push it but concern was dripping all over her voice.

"Look it's nothing serious, I'm just… embarrassed, so I'll tell you when we're in private, also I've told my mom this is for a bird watching report just so you're prepared." Toph said changing the subject. Katara talked all the way to Toph's house about different color shades that would work with her complexion, how she might try a preppy look, and stuff along those lines. Toph's mind was else ware, She couldn't believe she was pulling such a desperate move, but she had to try. When they got to Toph's house they were greated by Lao.

"Hello Toph, your mother told me about your project, but remember, you have to be home be noon tomorrow, we have to develop a good family reputation." Lao reminded her.

"Yah, yah, I'll be there, now Katara is going to help me pick out some clothes and pajamas for our sleepover." Toph explained, and she started walking towards her room, and Katara followed.

"What did your dad mean by 'developing a good family reputation'?" Katara asked, as she looked through Toph's clothes while Toph got a bag to put them in.

"He's going into politics but he wants the public to like him so we're going to a protest rally against hunting the white Hippocceros." Toph explained.

"Oh, ok." Katara said. She threw in the final things that Toph would need and zipped up the bag, "Well lets go." And they both started walking towards Katara's house.

**A/N I know this was still another filler chapter, but it's just getting really long, but I promise the next chapter will be very taangy and I'll finish it quick, r&r.**


	18. The Makings of a Sleepover

Disclaimer: nope still don't own avatar

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own avatar**

**A/N rainlover, no you don't have to pay to get an account it is completely free, anyways on with the chapter**

Chapter 18: The Makings of a Sleepover

When Katara and Toph arrived at Katara's house they headed strait for Katara's room.

"Well why can't you see?" Katara asked her almost instantly.

"Promise not to laugh?" Toph asked glowing red.

"Of course I won't laugh." Katara agreed.

"It's really stupid and pathetic, but I can't see because, subconsciously I'm like in love with Aang, and my dumb brain thinks that to spend time with him, I need to need him, so the guess is that if I become closer to Aang, I'll be able to see." Toph explained

"That's not stupid or pathetic; it's sweet, and so romantic." Katara sighed. Toph rolled her sightless eyes.

"So how are you going to beautify me?" Toph asked.

"Well," Katara started, "We have to make the look still be you, while bringing out your inner beauty. Hmm, the best bet would probably be a sporty look, with only a small dab of makeup."

"Well work your magic, Sugar Queen." Toph said waving her fingers, and Katara started experimenting with different shades of makeup.

Sokka was pacing around wondering how to approach this, he needed to do some digging for Aang and he knew that sleepovers were the best time to find out crush information, the only problem was, with only two people the conversation might not go that way especially with Toph plus, there was also the possibility that Katara would already know, so they wouldn't talk about it. He made up his mind, he decided to call Yue and Suki (two girls he knew would lead the conversations that way) and invite them over. He knew that Yue being the sweet girl that she was would bring the conversation to boys, and Suki being a tough girl would force Toph to say something. He picked up the phone and dialed Yue's number. She picked up the phone after only two rings.

"Hello" she greeted.

"Hey Yue, it's me Sokka, Katara asked me to call you and see if you could sleepover, she's here right now with Toph." Sokka lied.

"Well let me check with my mom." She said, and the line was silent for a moment, then Yue came back on, "Yah I can sleepover, tell Katara I'll be there as soon as I get my stuff together."

"Yah I'll tell her, bye." Sokka agreed.

"Bye"

Now for Suki, it'd be harder because she and Katara weren't the best of friends, but Sokka was sure he could manage. He dialed the number and this time the phone was picked up after four rings.

"Hello?" Suki asked.

"Hi, Suki, this is Sokka, Katara wanted me to invite you to a sleepover, Yue's coming, and Toph's already here." He invited.

"Ok, I'll be there probably in a half hour." Suki agreed. Sokka was shocked he was sure that he would need to push her into coming.

"Ok, I'll tell Katara." Sokka offered.

"All right then bye."

"Bye"

Now to tell Katara, he walked over to her room and knocked on the door. Katara opened it looking annoyed.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Well Yue, and Suki called and wanted to know if they could sleep over and I told them yes." Sokka said. Katara groaned,

"Fine ok, well get me when they get here, and Sokka, I know you keep inviting girls to my sleepovers, please stop." Katara glared at her brother. Sokka blushed then mumbled,

"I'll come and get you when they get here." And Katara shut the door.

"Sokka invited Yue, and Suki to sleep over too, I don't know why he keeps doing that." Katara laughed and explained to Toph.

"He probably has a crush on them or something, but what do I do about my crush?" Toph asked.

"Well, hmm, we'll put aside the make up for now, and work on yourhair." Katara decided, sounding like she decided to start on the sky on a 1000 piece puzzle of the ocean.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Toph asked.

"Well, no offence, but do you even own a brush?" Katara asked.

"My mom does, you should of seen me when I was younger, I swear, if she brushed my hair anymore it would have all fallen out." Toph laughed

"When was the last time your hair was brushed?"

"Fifth grade." Toph answered

"We're in eighth!" Katara almost screamed.

"That's why I wear it in a bun, as far as my mom knows, I brush it every morning night, and after lunch." Toph laughed.

"Well take out your bun; I'm going to get that hair brushed if it kills me." Katara was determined. A few minuets later Sokka came to the door.

"Are you torturing someone in here?" He asked.

"Yes…she…is." Toph grimaced.

"I am not, I'm just brushing her hair." Katara defended.

"Could have fooled me, I though you were trying to pull it out!" Toph complained. Sokka caught a glance of Toph, Katara had really made some progress, only four huge knots lived in Toph's extremely long hair.

"Sokka was there something you wanted because I'm kind of busy." Katara rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Yeah, Yue is here." He informed her.

"Ok, tell her to come on in, and you don't move." Katara snapped as she saw Toph attempting to throw the brush out the window. Sokka looked at the girls as if they were crazy, then went to get Yue. When he returned he wan not only accompanying Yue, but Suki as well.

"Hey Guys." Yue greeted her friends.

"'Sup Katara and, hey Toph." Suki said the last part kind of loudly.

"I'm blind not deaf." Toph grumbled, in a sour mood because of the hair brushing, and Katara was to intent with finishing the last knot to do more than grunt.

"Are we doing makeovers?" Yue asked shyly.

"According to Katara, I thought we were playing Mercy." Toph jerked as Katara yanked on the brush to finish of the knot.

"Speaking of games, you know what I think we should play, Truth or Dare." Suki grinned, almost wickedly.

**A/N bum bum bum, sorry it's been forever, been having a major writers block, and I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I promise the next one will be better, and I'll post it quicker, thanks to all who've stuck with me, (if any have) and please R&R even if it's only to rant at**


	19. Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: As soon as I win an Olympic gold medal for sliding down slides, I'll own avatar

**Disclaimer: As soon as I win an Olympic gold medal for sliding down slides, I'll own avatar.**

**A/N So I was looking at my story and realized I haven't updated since August, and thought, "man MoaningMomoMormon, you are such a loser work on your story" so I did**

Chapter 19: Truth or Dare?

Toph sat up,

"What's truth or dare?" She asked

"You've never played truth or dare?" Suki asked scoffingly.

"Sleepovers aren't really my thing." Toph, was just about ready to knock this girl out the window. Suki was tempted to do the same thing.

"Well how you play, is someone starts and asks another person, truth or dare, if the person picks truth, they have to answer a question truthfully, if they pick dare, they have to do whatever the person dares them to do, and if the person completes it, they get to ask someone else." Katara quickly explained. Toph got a grin on her face,

"If I had known that girly girls subjected themselves to this kind of torture, I would have come to a sleepover forever ago." Toph was aware that Suki would take this statement as a challenge and wondered what this girl would bring them down to. Sure enough, Suki put on a fake grin then said in a falsely sweet voice,

"I'll start, so Toph truth or dare." Toph didn't hesitate, and sounded almost bored as she declared,

"Dare." Suki grinned as she challenged,

"I dare you to… lick your foot." She suppressed a shudder as she looked at Toph's filthy foot. Toph stuck out her tongue and licked her foot."

"That's disgusting!" Katara exclaimed pinching up her face.

"Actually, I've tasted worse, like when my mother made me eat fried rice with dual sauce, it had pig intestine and duck tripe, that is gross." Toph pinched up her own face at the memory.

"Lets stop talking about this, ok?" Yue looked green.

"Alright so it's my turn, Katara truth or dare?" Toph looked at her friend, she needed more time to think of a good dare for Suki."

"Um… truth." Katara finally decided.

"Alright, have you ever kissed a guy and if you have who?" Toph asked. Katara blushed a deep red and mumbled something under her breath. "Louder." Toph demanded.

"Yes, and Zuko." It was barely above a whisper, but all heard it. Sokka outside the door made a mental note to kill Zuko.

"Really? When and why, come on we want details." Suki demanded.

"Then you'll have to wait until your turn and you can ask me, lets see, Yue, truth or dare." Yue sat quietly thinking,

"Truth she whispered, blushing already at the thought of the questions that she could be asked.

"If you could get any guy in the world to like you who would it be?" Yue was tempted to lie, and say some actor, like Orlondo Boom, but she forced herself to tell the truth,

"Sokka." There was a silence, after she uttered her answer. Toph and Katara were both disgusted, but didn't want to hurt Yue's feelings, and Suki agreed with her, but didn't want anyone to know. Sokka outside the door, straitened himself up and fixed his hair, feeling very full of himself. After a few minutes of awkward silence Yue asked,

"Suki, Truth or Dare?" Suki was busy thinking of a good dare for Toph and automatically answered,

"Truth."

"Alright, Do you watch any little kid TV shows and if you do what?" Yue asked, fully expecting Suki to answer no. To every ones surprise, Suki blushed a deep red and muttered,

"Winnie the Pooh." Toph found this all too amusing and bust up laughing.

"Toph, stop laughing." Katara whispered under her breath.

"You watch Winnie the Pooh that is RICH!" Toph continued to laugh for several minutes then finally she quieted down.

"Alright Toph." Suki said in a not so friendly voice, "Truth or Dare, but before you decide let me say this, anyone can do gross stuff, but not everyone can tell the truth." Toph knew it was a challenge and she was never one to back down so she uttered,

"Truth."

"Toph, what are you afraid of." Suki grinned maliciously. Tophs' mind flew back to when she was 8-years-old.

_She had managed to sneak out of the house by hopping over the back fence into her neighbor's yard. Her parents had just informed her that she would __not__ be aloud to be a cop and for her it was the last straw. She had decided to run away and find a nice new family to live with, one that would let her be a cop. For the first time in her life she was free, no one saying she couldn't do this, or couldn't do that, or it was too dangerous to try this, or anything. She started running, running as hard as she could; no one would ever stop her from doing anything again. Then it happened; she tripped. She had seen the rock, but she couldn't avoid it. She thought that she would just fall and get back up again, but what she didn't expect was to fall into the water. She heard the splash, and felt the cool liquid seep into her clothes. It took her a minute to realize she was sinking. Then she felt the unfamiliar feeling of terror, she started thrashing, trying to stop sinking, but it didn't work, so then she did, for the first time in her life, scream out of terror. She felt the water close over her head and stop her screaming. The water came pouring into her open mouth. She was at the point where she had stopped struggling and decided accept what ever was going to happen. Then her feet touched bottom. She felt the smooth concrete beneath her feet and realized she was in a swimming pool. She pounded on the bottom of the pool with her fist. The floor shot her up to the surface of the pool and air filled her lungs. She lay there for a while gasping then someone came out of the house that owned the swimming pool. _

_"What are you doing!?" A woman cried. At that point the 8-year-old Toph couldn't handle it. she started to cry. The woman realized that it was not some crazy person going for a swim in her pool in the middle of the night, but a little girl who had fallen in. _

_"Aww, you poor thing, come here, lets get you inside and dried off. She then with grace leaped onto the small platform Toph had created in the deep end of her pool, picked op the frightened earth bender, and leaped back, carrying Toph in her arms_.

Toph shook her head to clear the memory from her mind.

"Water." She answered as if it didn't matter.

"Water, the great Toph is afraid of water?" Suki started chuckling.

"Well, it's hard to see in the water, and I don't swim." Toph shrugged it off. "Alright, Suki truth or dare?" Toph gave her a quizzical look.

"Dare." Suki smirked. Toph smiled,

"I dare you, to kiss Sokka." Sokka outside the door, stood up very strait and very nervous.

**A/N will she do it, or will she not? Mwahahahaha!! I promise the story will start picking up soon, I added the fear of water to keep things interesting, hoped you liked it :)**


End file.
